How To Train Your Magic II: The Mortal Shield
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A sequel to How To Train Your Magic where the two groups meet again, but not only that. They meet the Shadowhunters in New York City while Valentine Morgenstern is out for revenge and they are searching for a Mortal Shield is they can destroy it before he gets it. Can they succeed?
1. Introduction

_**Hello, everyone. To those who haven't read the first How To Train Your Magic, go ahead and see it if you like. To those who have must accept my apology for having been forced to rewrite a sequel because I've been having difficulties trying to continue the other version of How To Train Your Magic II. **_

_**The version would revolve around the three dragons trying to destroy the two groups. However, this version of How To Train Your Magic II would revolve around the two groups meeting each other again and this time, they get transported to New York City due to a magical sword that has a time traveling power. There, they meet another group of warriors that are happen to be the Shadowhunters of the Institute.**_

_**They also meet Clary Fray, Simon, and Jace Wayland and then, they learn that the marks of the runes were placed on a new deadly dragon along with the return of Valentine Morgenstern, who is searching for the two as revenge for freezing him in the Portal near the end of "The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones". **_

_**While he is doing so, little does he know that the Shadowhunters are looking for a new Mortal Instrument, but not like the other items in the books and it's entirely different before the events of City of Ashes would take place.**_

_**The new Mortal Instrument they're looking for is a Mortal Shield and they're not going to keep it. They're going to destroy it because it's been bewitched by dark magic and if a person uses it, he/she would make an attempt to destroy New York City.**_

_**I think that's the concept for the sequel. Also, the title of this story will be called "How To Train Your Magic II: The Mortal Shield and after that, the concept of the third and final installment of a trilogy will revolve around the Narnians meeting the three groups for the first time to battle against the final deadly dragon that would be created by the dragon in this story, but only time will tell.**_

_**So, until I start the story with a prologue and a first chapter, I want you to leave out some reviews and tell me what do you think about the idea of the Shadowhunters' encounter with the two groups and the concept for the final installment of the trilogy sounds. Enjoy and good luck! :)**_


	2. Prologue

_**How To Train Your Magic II: The Mortal Shield**_

_**Prologue**_

_**A year ago, the vikings were living peacefully in Berk until suddenly, their most feared enemy, the Green Death, has returned, but not only that. It revived a dark wizard defeated by a great wizard known as Lord Voldemort. As their attempt to defeat him once and for all, they get transported to the Wizarding World where they meet Harry Potter and his friends for the very first time. There, they make a plan to work together to defeat both of their enemies so that they can save both of their worlds in the process. **_

_**While doing so, Hiccup and his friends learned the spells when they received their wands, but after that, they got attacked by the Death Eaters, soldiers of Lord Voldemort sent to kill Harry Potter as revenge for what he did to him. **__**During one of the battles, one of Harry's friends is killed and as an attempt to avenge him, Hiccup and Harry traveled to Aragog's lair and defeated him after Hiccup learns two spells. The first spell was a mixture of a viking and a wizard and the second spell was used during the final battle against Voldemort and the Green Death.**_

**_With both of their villains defeated, the two rejoiced in a celebration. After that, the Vikings returned to Berk peacefully, hoping to see Harry Potter again before a year would come to pass. Little do they know, that a new adventure lies ahead of them._**

**_We see the title of the story in green and yellow italic letters before we fade to black._**

* * *

_**Well, I think this prologue sets up for the first chapter of this new installment. I'll do what I can to continue it, so enjoy! :)**_


End file.
